The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed inside the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on a surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among multilayer ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.